


Who Are You?

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A serious head injury causes Dee to lose his memory.





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #026: Amnesia at fandomweekly.

“Dee! God, are you okay?” Ryo knelt beside his lover on the damp ground, scared to touch him in case he caused more damage. He’d been slammed headfirst into the wall, and even with a skull as thick as Dee’s, that wouldn’t have done him any good. “Don’t try to move, the ambulance will be here soon.”

Distantly, Dee could hear ambulance sirens over the general rumble of traffic. He looked up into the worried face of the man who’d spoken. He was hot; honey-coloured hair, and eyes so dark they were almost black. “Who’re you?” Dee slurred.

The pale face above him paled even further. “You don’t know me?”

“Should I?” That was weird. A guy this gorgeous wasn’t someone Dee was likely to forget in a hurry.

“We’re partners, we work together.”

“I don’t think so. Maybe you’re confusin’ me with someone else.”

“What do you remember?”

The sirens were drawing closer, the sound vibrating through Dee’s skull, making it hard for him to think. “I dunno. Dave and I were on patrol, I think. He crashed the damned cruiser into a parked car, skidded on the ice.” Dee frowned; something wasn’t right, it should be bitterly cold and snowing, but the sun was shining and he felt warm. “What’s goin’ on?”

“You hit your head.”

Dee barely heard the words; the sirens were deafening now. His eyes closed.

“Dee? Dee! Stay with me!”

Vaguely, Dee heard people moving around, felt hands touching him, but it all seemed so far off and gradually it all faded out…

… then faded back in again, only now he seemed to be lying in a bed. He could smell the antiseptic stink of a hospital, and hear voices nearby. He lay still, eyes closed, listening.

“He doesn’t remember me. We’ve been partners for almost four years and he doesn’t even know who I am.” The man’s voice sounded strained, worried, and vaguely familiar. Had he heard it earlier? He couldn’t be sure.

“Detective Laytner has a severe concussion and a fractured skull, amnesia isn’t unusual under the circumstances.” That voice was a woman’s; calmly professional and reassuring. 

“Is it permanent?”

“It’s too soon to say for certain, but such cases usually sort themselves out in a few days, once the bruising and swelling of the brain starts to settle down. Try not to worry, Detective Maclean. Focus on the positives; physically there’s no reason why your partner shouldn’t make a full recovery. I know a fractured skull sounds serious, and it can be, but in this case it’s a very small fracture. We’ll monitor Detective Laytner carefully over the next seventy-two hours, just to be certain, but I’m confident that there’s no bleeding in there. You should go home and get some rest, give yourself a chance to heal too.”

Dee was confused. Why did the woman keep calling him Detective? He wasn’t even due to sit the exam until next month. 

The man spoke again. “I suppose so. Thanks, Doctor Shaw. You’ll call me if there’s any change?”

“Of course I will. We’ll take good care of your partner.”

Footsteps approached the bed, then the man spoke again, right beside him. Dee kept his eyes closed, even when a warm hand touched his arm. “Good night, Dee. Please be better soon, I don’t want to lose you.”

The words were spoken so tenderly they brought a lump to Dee’s throat. Whoever this guy was, he really seemed to care. An image formed in Dee’s fuddled brain, a pale face, dark eyes, and bright hair, the guy from earlier, after the accident. He cracked his eyes open as the footsteps moved away, getting a brief glimpse of a slim man with light hair, before the figure went out the door. Then everything got hazy and faded out again to the accompaniment of steadily beeping machinery.

Time passed for Dee in fits and starts. People, probably doctors and nurses, came and went, and some of the time it seemed that there was someone sitting quietly by his bedside, but turning his head was out of the question, it was much too heavy to move, feeling like a lead weight against the pillows. Eventually, after he didn’t know how long, he woke up. His head wasn’t   
Pounding so hard and felt clearer. When he opened his eyes, he found his vision was less blurry.

“Dee?”

Turning his head slightly, Dee saw it was the same man again, only now something niggled at him; he knew that face, and not just from seeing it staring down at him after his head hit the wall. “Hey. I know you, don’t I? I just can’t quite…” He trailed off.

“Yeah, you do.” The smile was sad, wistful. “Or at least you did, before the accident.”

“It’s comin’ back, slowly, I think. Just give me time and it’ll come to me.”

A nod. “Okay, Dee.”

Dee smiled. He liked the way this guy said his name. “Stay with me?”

“Always.”

Dee felt awful when he finally got his memory back a couple of days later. “God, Ryo, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t remember you!”

“It wasn’t your fault, Dee!” Ryo protested. “When that bastard threw you into the wall… I thought he’d broken your neck, or worse. Concussion and temporary amnesia was bad enough, but it could have been so much worse.”

“Good thing I’m so hard-headed, right babe?”

“Can’t argue with that. I missed you.”

“I didn’t have to miss you, I know you sat beside me most of the time.”

“Except for when the doctors made me go home.”

“That’s what I thought. I could feel you there even when I couldn’t see you. It was nice, knowin’ I wasn’t alone.”

“Just… don’t ever scare me like that again. Please.”

“I’ll do my best not to. Hey, apparently I get to go home tomorrow. How about that?”

“I know, and you’ll be staying at my place until you’re fully recovered. No arguments.”

Smiling, Dee squeezed his lover’s hand. “Who’s arguing? With you is exactly where I want to be.”

The End


End file.
